Recent investigations emphasize the participation of fibronectin in a variety of biological processes fundamental to biology and medicine, including neoplasia, wound healing, hemostasis, reticuloendothelial system function, and interaction of cells with extracellular matrix components. To circumvent the problems resulting from exceptionally rapid advances in fibronectin research, the multidisciplinary nature of investigators, and the lack of a format for rapidly disseminating current data, we request support for a newly organized Gordon Conference on fibronectin to be held at Tilton School, Tilton, NH on July 5-9, 1982. The purpose of this conference, the first devoted solely to fibronectin since 1977, is to assemble international experts on fibronectin in order to facilitate 1) a critical evaluation of current knowledge of fibronectin structure and biological activities, 2) guide future research, and 3) communicate recent advances to clinical investigators to aid the timely and economical pursuit of clinically important problems in the light of new information. To accomplish these goals, we have elicited the participation of established experts from both clinical and basic science areas. The Gordon Conference format is uniquely suited to facilitation of free interchange between young investigators and established researchers, and will serve to strengthen the critically important interface between medicine and basic science.